April Fool Fight
by captaincartoon123
Summary: Woody and Chuckles have a prank war!


**April 1st 2013**

**9:05 AM**

It was a relaxing monday in Bonnie's hou se. Woody the cowboy was relaxing on the bed when suddenly he heard a voice.

"Woody!"

It was Chuckles the clown

"What is it, Chuckles?" said Woody

"There's something in the hallway!" said Chuckles.

They raced to the Door. When they got ou t, All Woody saw was Bonnie play with Bu zz Lightyear the Space Ranger, Jessie th e cowgirl, Hamm the Piggy Bank and Butte rcup the unicorn. Dr. Porkchop had captu red Jessie and Buzz had to rescue her. T hen he turned to Chuckles and Chuckles h it me in the face with a pie!

Woody wiped off the pie off of his face. "Hey, What's the big idea?" he said

"April Fools!" said Chuckles and he laug hed. "You fell for the old pie in the fa ce gag! One of the oldest tricks in the book!"

It was April Fool's Day, The start of Ap ril and Chuckles had just pranked Woody. Woody turned and saw Dolly, Rex the T-r ex and The Aliens laughing.

* * *

**9:25 AM**

Woody now knew he had to get Chuckles Ba ck. He went into Bonnie's room and paint ed a Rubber snake can with Slinky Dog.

"Thanks for helping me out with this, Sl ink." said Woody

"No Problem, Woody." said Slinky

Then Chuckles came in. "Hey Woody, Hey S linky."

"Hey Chuckles." said Woody and Slinky

Chuckles had a Fowler on. Mr. and Mrs. P otato Head

"Oooh. Nice Fowler, Chuckles." said Mrs. Potato Head

The potatoes looked at the flower. And i t squirted water at them.

"April Fools! You fell for the old water squriting flower gag! One of the oldest tricks in the book!" said Chuckles and he and the other toys laughed.

"Great! Now I'm all wet! Thanks a lot, C huckey!" said Mr. Potato Head.

"Hey, Chuckles. Wanna sit down and watch a movie with Me and Slinky? We'll be si tting on these cans." said Woody

Chuckles was suspicious "Yeah right. How do i know there's no whoopi cushion on one of the cans?"

"There are no whoopee cushions, Chuckles . Honest. Just sit down" said Woody

"Ok. I'll sit down" said Chuckles and he sat down. "Hey. There is no whoopi cush ion. Well, Woody I guess I owe you an ap ology."

Just then Woody opened the can and out p opped the snake and Chuckles went fallin g throught the air and landed on the flo or

"April Fools!" said Woody and he and the others laughed.

"Good one, Woody." said Chuckles

"Thanks." said Woody. He grabbed Chuckle s's hand and got a shock.

"April Fools! You fell for the old hand buzzer gag. One of the oldest tricks in the book!" said Chuckles.

"You think you're funny just because you 're a clown toy?" said Woody "I'm ten ti mes funnier than you!"

"Really? Do ya have pranks to back that talk up?" said Chuckles

"Oh yeah." said Woody

"Well let's see if you're right." said C huckles "You're a western toy, Woody. Wh at do ya say, you and me have a prank w ar?"

"Sure we'll see who can play the most pr anks on each other before noon." said Wo ody

"Bring on, Sheriff." said Chuckles

"Okay." said Woody

* * *

And so Woody and Chuckles spend the rest of the morning pulling pranks on each o ther. They had Mr. Pricklepants the hedg ehog keep score.

They pulled tons pranks on each other al l morning until...

**11:57 AM**

Chuckles was hiding in the toy box waiti ing to spray Woody with string cheese. W oody was in the closet waiting to scare Chuckles with a monster suit.

Just then, Bonnie came in and put Buzz, Jessie, Hamm and Buttercup on her bed an d left. Hamm and Buttercup entered the t oy box and Chuckles sprayed him with che ese!

"Hey, Chuckles! What's the big idea?" sa id Hamm

"Sorry, Hamm. I though you and Buttercup were Woody." said Chuckles

Buzz and Jessie walked over to the close t and opened it up. And out popped Woody dressed like a demon. Buzz and Jessie s creamed. Woody removed his mask.

"What were you doing in there?" said Buz z

"Sorry, Buzz. I though you and Jessie we re chuckles." said Woody

* * *

**12:00 PM**

It was a tie! Both Chuckles and Woody wo n.

"Looks like it's a draw." said Woody

"Yeah." said Chuckles

"Wanna do a tiebreaker this friday?" sai d Woody

"Sure." Chuckles


End file.
